Confiance
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.
1. Condoléances

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de document… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Condoléances**

OoOoOoOoO

« Maître Zelos ? »

L'enfant aux cheveux rouges leva la tête de sa feuille, mécontent. Il voulait faire un beau dessin pour le déposer sur la tombe de son père, mais il n'y arriverait jamais si on le dérangeait tout le temps. Son regard azur se posa sur le visage honnête du domestique qu'il connaissait le mieux et son expression fâchée s'adoucit un peu. Sa drôle de petite moustache et son air sérieux l'amusaient toujours.

« Oui, Sébastien ?

-Pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai à vous présenter quelqu'un.

-C'est encore un monsieur ou une dame qui vient nous donner des "doncoléances" pour la mort de Père ? » Interrogea innocemment le petit garçon en reposant son crayon.

Un sourire attendri s'échoua sur les lèvres fines du maître d'hôtel des Wilder. Il secoua doucement la tête.

« On dit "condoléances", maître Zelos. Rectifia-t-il. Et non, ce n'est pas pour cela, une fois n'est pas coutume. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Le petit Zelos hocha la tête, secouant ses mèches rousses. Il descendit de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table en regardant ses chaussures vernies qui avançaient toutes seules sur le parquet ciré et rejoignit le grand homme qui l'attendait. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et laissa le garçonnet entrer avant lui dans le couloir menant au vestibule du manoir Wilder. Le jeune noble ne prononça pas un mot, bien qu'il mourût d'envie de savoir qui était ce mystérieux visiteur. Depuis la mort de Père, tous les gens qui venaient dans sa maison lui donnaient des condoléances. C'était toujours lui qui les recevaient, parce que Mère s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour les repas. Zelos n'en pouvait plus, des condoléances. Il les avait en horreur. C'était toujours le même refrain, toujours les mêmes mots vides, toujours les mêmes airs désolés qui sonnaient si faux… Tous ces nobles avec trop de vêtements, de dentelles et de bijoux… Il ne les croyait pas. Et il ne les aimait pas. Non, l'enfant aux cheveux flamboyant ne supportait plus ces gens qui avaient gravité autour de son père pendant des années et qui l'étouffaient déjà, lui. Il préfèrerait qu'on le laisse tout seul, sans le déranger, et qu'il puisse enfin finir son dessin. Mais bon. Puisque la personne qu'il allait rencontrer n'était pas venue pour cela, il allait faire bonne figure. Comme d'habitude. Un fils d'Elu doit toujours faire bonne figure. C'est Mère qui l'a dit.

« Votre cravate est-elle bien nouée ? »

La voix grave de Sébastien fit sursauter le petit garçon. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait traversé tout le couloir et qu'il se tenait devant la porte du vestibule. Il jeta un rapide regard au ruban noir qui ceignait son cou et hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Ça va. »

Le domestique vérifia par lui-même les dire de son jeune maître et poussa la porte. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'entrée et Zelos observa avec attention l'homme qui s'y trouvait et faisait de même pour lui. Il était grand. Plus grand que Sébastien, et peut-être aussi grand que Père. Et, comme Père, il avait les cheveux rouges. L'inconnu portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste également noire. Une tenue toute simple, qui ne ressemblait pas à celles, toujours très compliquées, des nobles que l'enfant avait l'habitude de voir. Cela lui plut, et il avança d'un pas vers ce monsieur afin de voir son visage. L'homme lui sembla plus jeune que Sébastien et en même temps beaucoup plus vieux, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il avait les yeux rouges. Ce n'est pas courant, d'avoir les yeux rouges. Fasciné par ce regard grenat, le petit garçon entendit à peine son domestique déclarer de son ton solennel :

« Etant donné les évènements des dernières semaines et son incapacité à prendre en charge votre éducation en tant qu'Elu, madame votre mère a décidé de faire appel à l'Eglise de Martel afin de vous trouver un tuteur. Mr Aurion que voici lui a été recommandé par le pontife lui-même, et prendra en charge dès aujourd'hui votre apprentissage. Je vais à présent vous laisser… faire connaissance. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sébastien quitta la pièce, laissant Zelos seul avec ce monsieur Aurion. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, le nouvel Elu décida de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Zelos Wilder. Annonça-t-il, sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Kratos Aurion. » Répondit simplement ce dernier.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges et posa un genou à terre pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Ce geste surprit un peu Zelos. Les nobles ne faisaient jamais cela…

« Je suis désolé. Murmura le dénommé Kratos. Pour ton père. »

Zelos plongea son regard dans celui de l'adulte. Celui-ci le soutint sans ciller. Il n'ajouta pas un mot, ayant dit l'essentiel. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Une ombre étrange, triste comme un regret, dormait au fond de son regard grenat. Cet homme-là n'était pas comme les autres. Le petit garçon avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de chuchoter :

« Toi… Je te crois. »

Lui… Il ne mentait pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! C'est encore reparti pour une histoire sans queue ni tête, complètement et définitivement bizarre… Alalala… je vais finir par croire qu'Olo a raison quand elle me qualifie d'irrécupérable…

Bref ! J'espère que ce petit drabble ne vous aura pas fait fuir à toutes jambes, et on se retrouve au prochain !

^.^


	2. Légendes

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de document… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Légendes**

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Kratos Aurion était entré dans la vie de Zelos. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas changé grand-chose. Mère lui avait juste casé une heure dans la semaine, pendant laquelle il venait raconter des vieilles légendes au petit garçon. Mais cette heure, aussi courte fut-elle, était la préférée de l'enfant-Elu.

Tout d'abord, parce que quelqu'un lui racontait enfin une histoire. Mère aussi lui racontait souvent des histoires, avant. Mais depuis la mort de Père, elle ne le faisait plus. D'une façon plus générale, Mère ne faisait plus rien depuis la mort de Père. Elle laissait Zelos s'amuser tout seul et faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Au début, il avait trouvé ça bien, de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait sans que personne ne vienne le gronder. Mais maintenant, il aimerait bien qu'on fasse un peu plus attention à lui. C'était pourquoi il était toujours content de voir arriver Kratos. Parce qu'il s'occupait de lui, parce qu'il venait pour lui. Et puis, tous les enfants aiment qu'on leur raconte des histoires, même si elles datent de plus de quatre mille ans.

Ensuite, parce que Kratos racontait très bien les histoires. Il ne parlait pas trop vite, pas trop fort, juste comme il fallait. Il avait une voix grave, douce et chaude, aux intonations chantantes. Sébastien disait qu'il avait l'accent du Vieux Langage, encore utilisé par les religieux. Zelos ne savait pas ce qu'était le Vieux Langage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son tuteur avait une jolie voix et racontait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Enfin, parce que quand Kratos était là, Zelos avait l'impression qu'on l'aimait. Un jour, Mère lui avait dit que quand les parents, les grandes personnes et les amis disent "non", c'est parce qu'ils nous aiment, parce qu'on est important pour eux. C'est pour nous empêcher de faire une bêtise et nous faire gronder, ou pour nous empêcher de nous faire mal. Mais maintenant, quand le petit garçon essayait de grimper aux rideaux du salon devant elle, sa mère ne disait plus "non". Elle le regardait comme si elle ne le voyait plus, et elle restait muette. Kratos, lui, quand son pupille se mettait debout sur sa table pour attraper le lustre, il réagissait. Il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et disait "non". Alors, Zelos savait qu'il était encore important, qu'on l'aimait encore, et il se rasseyait sur sa chaise en souriant.

Mais tout cela, l'enfant aux cheveux roux était encore trop jeune pour en avoir conscience. Et Kratos, même s'il s'en rendait compte, n'en disait rien à personne. Il avait une belle voix et racontait bien les histoires, mais il n'était pas très bavard. Toutefois, un matin, Zelos le surprit à parler avec Mère à voix basse. Quelques temps plus tard, elle lui casait trois nouvelles heures dans la semaine, pour qu'il vienne plus souvent raconter ses vieilles légendes au petit Elu.

OoOoOoOoO

…C'est affreusement court. Vous trouvez aussi ? Nous sommes d'accord ! =D

Ceci dit, j'espère quand même que ce petit rien du tout sans aucune prétention (et sans aucun sens, d'ailleurs) vous aura plu ! …Quoi, non ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Tout petit petit petit peu ? …Nan, j'arrête. Aller, bonne journée !


	3. Fête

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Fête**

OoOoOoOoO

« …C'est ainsi, dit-on, que débuta la guerre de mille… »

Zelos soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Depuis le début de la leçon, il n'écoutait absolument pas ce que racontait Kratos et passait son temps perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas penser, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce jour était un jour comme les autres… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Aujourd'hui… n'était pas censé être un jour comme les autres.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Elu. »

Le petit garçon sursauta et reporta bien vite son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci était à moitié assis sur le bureau de la salle que madame Wilder mettait à sa disposition et tenait un mince paquet de feuille dans sa main gauche. Ses yeux rubis cherchaient ceux de Zelos à travers l'épais rideau de sa frange rousse. L'enfant baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de reproche que son tuteur ne manquerait pas de lui adresser. Il murmura un mot d'excuse et se tut, s'attendant à ce que la voix grave de l'adulte retentisse à nouveau dans la pièce. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Au bout de quelques longues secondes d'attente, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Il s'arrêta tout près de Zelos, juste à sa droite. Le petit Elu leva les yeux et vit Kratos, accroupi près de lui, qui le fixait de son regard grenat.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer l'envoyé de l'Eglise. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le petit noble ne répondit rien et piqua du nez en direction de son pupitre. Ses poings s'étaient refermés sur ses genoux et serraient de plus en plus fort le tissu sombre de sa culotte-courte. A côté de lui, Kratos pencha la tête de côté, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Elu ? »

Zelos ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adulte.

-Nous sommes le vingt juin. Répondit Kratos sans ciller. Pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est… la fête des pères. »

Quelque chose parut se figer dans l'expression de l'homme agenouillé. Une ombre passa au fond de ses yeux.

« Ah… »

Zelos se détourna et expliqua :

« Avant, je faisais toujours un beau dessin que je donnais à Père.

-Tu peux encore dessiner pour lui et déposer la feuille sur sa tombe. Proposa Kratos d'une voix égale. Ce sera comme si tu le lui donnais.

-Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai fait un dessin, mais je ne peux pas le lui donner. Mère ne veut pas aller avec moi au cimetière. »

Le petit garçon secoua plusieurs fois la tête, autant pour faire comprendre à son tuteur que cela lui était impossible que pour chasser les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il entendit Kratos soupirer et se relever.

« …Je vois… »

Soudain, une mitaine violette accompagnée de cinq bouts de doigts apparut dans le champ de vision du gamin aux cheveux rouges. Etonné, Zelos mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la main de son professeur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il portait des mitaines… L'enfant-Elu leva les yeux et interrogea l'adulte du regard.

« Viens avec moi. Je crois que tu as quelque chose à donner à quelqu'un. »

Zelos baissa les yeux vers la main de Kratos. Doucement, il y posa la sienne. Les doigts de l'homme aux yeux carmins se refermèrent lentement sur la petite main du garçonnet. Ce dernier releva la tête, un sourire hésitant accroché aux lèvres.

« Merci… »

Kratos ne répondit rien.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà qui est fait. Dites, j'ai juste une question à vous poser : est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi le père de Zelos s'est suicidé ? C'est une question qui m'obsède depuis quelques jours…


	4. Oubli

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Oubli**

OoOoOoOoO

« Sébastien ? »

Le domestique se tourna vers son jeune maître qui l'appelait. Assis à la table de la salle à manger, le petit Zelos regardait tristement son reflet dans sa tasse de thé. Il poursuivit, sans lever la tête :

« Mère me déteste, pas vrai ? »

Sébastien soupira intérieurement. Quelques minutes auparavant, la maîtresse du manoir Wilder avait purement et simplement envoyé balader son unique fils, tout ce qu'il lui restait de son défunt mari… Lui-même ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Dame Mylène, alors essayer d'expliquer cela à un enfant de huit ans… C'était impensable. Le maître d'hôtel décida d'arrondir les angles autant que possible.

« Dame Mylène était seulement fatiguée, aujourd'hui. Tout ira mieux demain.

-Mais c'est chaque jour pareil. Elle ne me regarde presque plus, depuis la mort de Père… Objecta Zelos d'une voix faible. Ça fait déjà trois ans… »

Sébastien ne répondit rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

Soudain, la pendule de la pièce sonna quatre heures. Le domestique des Wilder sentit le soulagement le gagner. Il s'obligea à sourire et annonça à son jeune maître :

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de votre leçon. Allez dès maintenant dans votre salle de cours, vous savez que Mr Aurion n'aime guère attendre. »

Zelos hocha doucement la tête et se leva. Le regard rivé au sol, sans prononcer une parole, il quitta la salle à manger en traînant les pieds.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce où Kratos lui faisait cours, le petit garçon s'aperçut que son professeur était déjà arrivé. Assis sur son bureau, l'adulte relisait ses notes en attendant que son élève aille s'asseoir à son pupitre. Le jeune Elu s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il regarda tour à tour sa chaise, le bureau, son tuteur, de nouveau la chaise, encore le bureau… Et il se décida. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler, aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de parler. Peut-être que Kratos allait encore lui faire remarquer qu'il était censé être membre de l'Eglise et non psychologue, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Résolument, Zelos s'avança vers l'écritoire d'instituteur qui servait présentement de siège à son précepteur. Très vite, l'enfant sentit sur lui le poids des yeux carmins de Kratos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre place tant bien que mal à ses côtés. Comme l'homme aux cheveux roux ne le repoussa pas, Zelos murmura :

« Je crois que Mère ne m'aime plus. »

Pas de réponse. Mais Kratos posa derrière lui son paquet de feuille, écoutant attentivement ce que son pupille avait sur le cœur.

« Sébastien dit que non, que c'est juste parce qu'elle est fatiguée qu'elle ne veut pas me voir et qu'il faut juste la laisser se reposer un peu pour que ça aille mieux. Poursuivit le petit noble. Mais moi, je sais que c'est pas vrai. Je la dérange tout le temps. Elle ne me regarde presque jamais. Tu sais Kratos, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'oublie… Qu'elle oublie que je suis son petit garçon… »

Zelos se tut. Il renifla le plus discrètement possible, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

« …Je ne crois pas. » Fit soudain la voix grave de Kratos.

Le petit rouquin sursauta et se tourna vers son aîné. Il ne parvint pas à distinguer son expression. L'homme avait baissé la tête et ses mèches rousses masquaient son visage. Sa voix avait un ton égal, tout à fait neutre. Pourtant, Zelos sentait comme une sourde douleur, une tristesse étrange, quelque chose de caché et de terrible, qui roulait derrière les accents mélodieux que le parler du Vieux Langage lui avait laissés.

« Je ne crois pas qu'un parent, quel qu'il soit… puisse oublier son enfant. »

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, encore un mini-chapitre de terminé. Merci à Marina et Akina, pour les réponses à propos du père de Zelos ! J'avoue avoir encore un peu de mal à cerner l'individu (surtout qu'on ne sait vraiment presque rien de lui, en fait… T.T), mais ça va un peu mieux.


	5. Sélès

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Sélès**

OoOoOoOoO

Ce jour-là, contrairement à d'habitude, Zelos n'était pas arrivé dans sa salle de cours en babillant joyeusement à propos des fleurs du jardin, des papillons jaunes et bleus ou des nuances de couleurs des feuilles des arbres. Il ne s'était pas non plus empressé de sortir ses affaires pour faire constater à Kratos qu'il avait bien fait tout le travail qu'il lui avait demandé lors de leur précédente rencontre. Mais surtout, et c'était cela le plus étonnant, il n'était pas allé s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de son tuteur comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le moral. Il s'était installé à sa place, avait sorti ses affaires en silence et avait attendu que Kratos commence à lui expliquer la signification des symboles de l'Eglise de Martel, le regard rivé sur une page blanche de son cahier.

Au début, l'adulte était resté lui aussi silencieux, attendant peut-être que Zelos lui explique la raison de son comportement étrange. Comme le petit garçon restait plus muet qu'une tombe, il commença son cours. L'enfant-Elu ne prit pas sa plume pour noter ce que disait son professeur, mais ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, Zelos releva la tête et accrocha le regard grenat de l'homme aux cheveux roux. Etonné, Kratos se tut. Son jeune pupille se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, avant de chuchoter :

« J'ai rencontré une petite fille, aujourd'hui. »

Il avait parlé à voix basse, mais il savait que, malgré la distance qui les séparait, Kratos l'avait entendu. Kratos avait l'ouïe très fine. Et parfois, Zelos trouvait plus facile de dire les choses à voix basse plutôt qu'à voix haute.

« Elle s'appelle Sélès. »

Kratos soupira. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras, prêt à subir une nouvelle heure de thérapie psychologique infantile. Zelos le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de demander :

« Tu le savais, pas vrai ? Tout le monde le savait, même les femmes de chambre. J'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant. Sélès est ma sœur. »

Il l'avait dit. Et Kratos hocha lentement la tête. Le petit Elu baissa la sienne. Il savait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé. Répondit l'homme de sa voix grave. Je suis là pour t'aider à appréhender ton rôle d'Elu, t'enseigner les textes sacrés et répondre à tes questions. C'est tout. »

Zelos resta un long moment silencieux, puis il releva la tête et demanda timidement :

« Si je te pose des questions, tu y répondras ?

-Je suis là pour ça.

-Même si elles ne concernent ni l'Eglise, ni le rôle d'Elu ? »

Kratos hésita. Puis il murmura, presque plus pour lui-même que pour son élève :

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions.

-Tu promets ?

-Je promets. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la salle de classe du manoir Wilder. Après quelques instants, Zelos reprit :

« Tu sais, Sélès… Elle ne savait pas. Pour… Père. Sa maman ne lui a pas dit. Elle croit qu'il vit avec nous, et elle a demandé à le voir. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas là, elle a eu l'air triste. Et elle a dit… Elle a dit : "Je vois… Maman avait raison. C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Il est très pris par son travail…" »

Kratos secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant danser ses mèches rousses. Zelos continua.

« J'ai pas osé lui dire qu'il était mort depuis… longtemps. Je lui ai dit… Qu'elle pourrait revenir jouer avec moi. Et que comme ça, peut-être qu'elle le verrait, une prochaine fois. »

Nouveau silence.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de dire ça, Kratos ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, Elu. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je me demande ce qu'elle pensera, le jour où elle comprendra qu'elle n'aura jamais de père… »

Zelos hocha la tête.

« Elle sera triste.

-Comme toi. »

Les deux rouquins présents dans la pièce soupirèrent de concert. Se regardèrent. Echangèrent un sourire un peu jaune, un des rares qu'ils avaient encore en magasin. Puis ils reprirent leur activité scolaire, comme si de rien n'était.

OoOoOoOoO

Encore un chapitre miniature terminé. J'ai rajouté des titres, même s'ils n'ont aucune signification. Je trouvais que ça faisait un peu vide, en haut de page… Oui, je sais, c'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que je n'ai jamais invoqué pour justifier un changement dans une histoire… ^.^'


	6. Questions

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Questions**

OoOoOoOoO

Avant, Zelos ne s'était jamais posé de question sur Kratos. Il était son tuteur, il venait pour s'occuper de lui, il lui apprenait à devenir l'Elu. Point. C'était tout ce qui importait, tout ce pour quoi son professeur existait. Oui, aux yeux du petit garçon, Kratos n'existait pas en dehors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que les autres avaient aussi une vie lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en sa compagnie. Somme toute, Zelos raisonnait comme tous les enfants de son âge. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

La lumière s'était faite de façon à la fois simple et brutale dans son esprit. Un matin, Kratos n'était pas dans la salle de classe lorsque Zelos vint pour sa leçon. Le petit noble avait attendu patiemment l'arrivée de l'homme d'église, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seulement en retard grâce à Sébastien. Le domestique était venu l'informer que monsieur Aurion ne pourrait pas assurer son cours ce jour-là. Il n'en dit pas plus et retourna à ses occupations habituelles. Mais Zelos, lui, commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Kratos ne pouvait-il pas venir ? Il y avait forcément une raison. Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Quelquefois, le jeune Elu tombait malade. Alors, pourquoi pas Kratos ? Peut-être qu'il avait pris froid, parce qu'il avait oublié de fermer une fenêtre, ou un truc dans le genre. Ou peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille qui était malade, alors il était allé lui rendre visite. Ou alors, peut-être que le Pontife lui avait demandé de faire autre chose qui l'empêchait de venir voir son pupille… C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa que Kratos, et tous les autres gens en général, avait aussi une vie en dehors de son manoir. Ils ne s'évaporaient pas dans l'air après avoir franchi le seuil de sa maison. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de Zelos Wilder, il était bien plus compliqué que cela.

Pensif, l'enfant-Elu était resté dans sa salle de classe. Son regard se posa sur le bureau où prenait toujours place l'adulte aux yeux rouges. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir le voir ? Où allait-il lorsqu'il quittait le manoir Wilder ? Est-ce qu'il rentrait chez lui ? C'était où, chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille ? Zelos savait que les prêtres n'avaient pas le droit de se marier. Mais Kratos n'était pas un prêtre, pas vrai ? Il pouvait donc avoir une femme et des enfants. Est-ce qu'il en avait ? Peut-être, parce qu'il était patient comme quelqu'un qui a l'habitude des petits. S'il avait des enfants, comment est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient ? Est-ce que Zelos pourrait les voir un jour ? Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait s'en faire des amis. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule amie, Sélès, et en plus il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois et c'était sa sœur, alors elle ne comptait pas vraiment. Oh, si seulement il pouvait rencontrer les enfants de Kratos ! Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Oui, il lui demanderait. Dès qu'il reviendrait. Et il savait que Kratos lui répondrait, même s'il n'était pas très bavard et qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il lui répondrait parce qu'il l'avait promis. Et Kratos n'était pas un menteur.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. J'espère que Kratos ne m'en voudra pas trop (et vous non plus, surtout), mais j'aime le faire souffrir, en ce moment ! ^.^

Kratos : J'avais cru comprendre, oui… T.T

Zelos : Ça, ça s'appelle un coup bas. J'espère que tu le sais ?

Nat : Ah non. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Enfin. Je suppose que vous savez déjà sur quoi va tourner le prochain chapitre… A la prochaine !


	7. Curiosité

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Curiosité**

OoOoOoOoO

« Tu n'étais pas là mardi. »

La voix claire du petit Zelos résonna dans la salle de classe. Kratos se figea, le bras en l'air et la craie à quelques centimètres du tableau noir sur lequel il allait écrire l'intitulé de la leçon du jour.

« Non. Je n'étais pas là mardi.

-Tu étais où ? »

Kratos laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop curieux, Elu. »

Le garçonnet se rembrunit. Il fixa l'épaisse chevelure rousse de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et proposa :

« Tu étais malade ?

-Non.

-Alors, c'étaient tes enfants qui étaient malades ? »

Silence. Kratos se retourna et fixa l'enfant-Elu, les yeux écarquillés.

« P... Pardon ? »

Zelos resta silencieux une seconde, surpris, ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre son tuteur dans un tel état. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre ses moyens, ni entendu bégayer. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ?

« J'ai demandé si tes enfants avaient été malades mardi. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Les doigts de Kratos se crispèrent brusquement sur la craie qu'il tenait. L'homme aux yeux rubis fit volte-face tandis qu'il lançait d'un ton cassant :

« Je n'ai pas d'enfant. »

Le petit noble le vit écrire l'intitulé de la leçon au tableau d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Pourtant, il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il en était sûr.

« Tu n'as pas...

-Non.

-Vraiment pas ?

-Non. »

Silence. Le garçonnet aux cheveux roux fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard bleuté s'attarder sur la nuque de son aîné. C'était pas possible qu'il n'ai pas d'enfant. Il en avait forcément, sinon il pourrait pas agir comme il le faisait. Et il n'aurait pas pu dire certaines choses comme il l'avait fait. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait pas la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec ses enfants ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il en avait. Comme Père avec Sélès... Ou alors, il s'était disputé avec la maman. Ça arrive, des fois. La preuve : Mère. Zelos se mordilla la lèvre. Si Kratos avait des problèmes, il fallait qu'il soit là pour lui, tout comme l'adulte savait être là quand le plus jeune avait besoin de lui.

« Tu sais... Tu m'écoutes toujours quand moi ça va pas. Alors pour une fois, je pourrais peut-être...

-Oublie ça. Coupa Kratos en achevant d'écrire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais...

-Oublie. »

Zelos baissa la tête. Il se sentait triste, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Parce qu'il sentait que son professeur n'allait pas bien ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire ? Ou parce que...

« Tu me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

A ces mots, Kratos se retourna vivement, l'air furieux.

« Elu ! L'intitulé de la leçon, c'est "Les différents sceaux magiques à Tesseh'alla et leur utilité", pas "La vie privée désastreuse de Kratos Aurion" ! C'est compris ou dois-je le répéter en langue des Anges ? »

Le petit garçon sursauta. Il attrapa son livre et se cacha à demi derrière la couverture, paniqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Kratos hors de lui... Et franchement, il s'en serait bien passé. L'adulte soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, l'air soudain très las.

« Excuse-moi. Je dois être fatigué. Je passe des nuits affreuses en ce moment. »

Zelos reposa son livre sur sa table, surveillant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de son tuteur. Celui-ci s'assit comme à son habitude sur son bureau, le visage soudain aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire.

« Ouvre ton livre page 27. »

L'enfant-Elu s'exécuta en silence, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne plus aborder le sujet des enfants de Kratos.

Pour le moment, tout du moins.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'ai enfin posté ce chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment mis une éternité à le faire... Puis-je invoquer l'excuse de l'arrivée imminente des révisions pour les partiels de janvier et les dernières tortures des contrôles continus ? Comment ça, pas "valable surtout pour toi" ?

Enfin bref. Merci à celles qui continuent de lire cette histoire malgré cette longue (très longue) période de RTT ! Désolée pour la... hum... disons, le peu d'intérêt de ce chapitre-ci. On se retrouve au prochain ! D'ici un demi-siècle... Nan promis, j'essayerai de poster plus vite, cette fois ! Bonne journée !


	8. Neige

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Neige**

OoOoOoOoO

« Kratos, Kratos ! Viens voir, vite !

-Elu, retourne à ta pla…

-Mais viens donc ! Viens voir !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Regarde ! Tu as vu, dehors ? C'est tout blanc !

-Oui. …C'est plutôt rare, à Meltokio… »

-Comme c'est joli !

-…Tu retournes t'asseoir, maintenant ?

-Kratos ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller dehors ?

-…

-C'est d'accord ?

-Tu risques de prendre froid.

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît… C'est la première fois que je vois autant de neige !

-…Va chercher un manteau et une écharpe. Et des moufles.

-Merci Kratos ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, c'est un chapitre qui ne ressemble à rien. Enfin, si on peut encore appeler ça un chapitre… En fait, ça devait être la première partie du chapitre suivant, mais je me suis dit : puisque j'ai tendance à poster un peu tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment, autant aller jusqu'au bout de ma bêtise. Donc bah… voilà. Oui, je sais, je suis grave. ^.^'

Sinon, je voulais vous souhaiter à toutes un joyeux Noël (un peu en retard…) et une bonne année (un peu en avance, pour une fois…) ! =D


	9. Flocon blanc

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Flocon blanc**

OoOoOoOoO

La porte du manoir Wilder donnant sur les jardins s'ouvrit toute grande, cédant le passage à un petit garçon roux surexcité. Zelos (car c'était lui) s'arrêta une seconde sur le perron, fasciné par la descente tourbillonnante et silencieuse de milliers de flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel, virevoltaient dans les airs avant de se poser en douceur sur l'épais tapis de neige recouvrant déjà les pelouses de la grande propriété. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage comme il levait les mains vers le ciel cotonneux. L'enfant-Elu s'avança d'un pas, tirant la langue pour attraper au vol quelques flocons.

« Fais attention, le sol est peut-être glissant. » Prévint une voix chaude et grave, rassurante, dans son dos.

Mais le jeune noble l'écouta à peine, hypnotisé par la masse blanche qui dansait autour de lui.

« Regarde, Kratos ! Les flocons tournent si vite ! On se croirait à Flanoir ! »

Il éclata soudain de rire et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite.

« Moi aussi, je suis un flocon ! »

Le rire de Zelos ne résonna pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, étouffé par la neige qui semblait engloutir le monde entier dans son immensité blanche. L'enfant se tut et cessa de tourner. Il avança d'un pas vers les marches du perron. Le silence qui tombait avec la neige avait soudain quelque chose de lourd, de pesant. On n'entendait plus rien. Comme si… Comme si Meltokio n'était plus là. Comme si la neige avait recouvert toute la ville et l'avait entourée de silence, pour qu'elle disparaisse. Comme s'il en restait plus que le manoir Wilder.

Cette pensée avait quelque chose de ridicule, Zelos en était bien conscient. Mais elle avait aussi quelque chose d'inquiétant. Plissant les yeux, le petit garçon observa avec attention les jardins qui s'étendaient devant lui. Les flocons de neige qui descendaient du ciel ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, pas plus que cette couche blanche qui rendait chaque chose semblable à sa voisine. Tout à coup, l'Elu aux cheveux roux se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer un buisson qu'il savait pourtant être à une trentaine de pieds devant lui, un peu à sa gauche. Il était couvert de neige et se confondait avec la pelouse, elle aussi d'un blanc laiteux. Une pensée tout aussi ridicule que la première, mais bien plus inquiétante, fit son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune Wilder. Et si la neige faisait réellement disparaître les choses ? Et se, quand il se retournerait, son manoir n'était plus là ?

La panique le prit. Et si Mère disparaissait avec la neige ? Et Sébastien ? Et Kratos ? Que ferait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il n'y aurait plus que du blanc autour de lui. Que pourrait-il bien faire, dans tout ce blanc ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ? Qui s'inquiéterait pour lui ? Zelos sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il eut une vague vision de son avenir, si Mère, Sébastien et Kratos venaient à disparaître comme Père avant eux. Il errerait dans du blanc en cherchant une personne qui l'aimerait comme Père, Mère, Sébastien et Kratos l'aimaient. Mais comment pourrait-il trouver quelqu'un dans du blanc ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le petit Elu avança encore d'un pas, sans doute pour vérifier que le buisson n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la première marche du perron serait si près de lui. Zelos sentit que le sol sous son pied n'était pas à la bonne hauteur avant de glisser sur la marche de marbre et de perdre l'équilibre. Un cri de surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui clôturerait sa chute –particulièrement ridicule, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais au lieu de la pierre dure et froide, ce furent deux bras d'adulte qui le réceptionnèrent. Le gamin rouvrit les yeux, ahuri. La voix grave de Kratos, un brin moqueuse, lui parvint à travers le froid silence de la neige.

« Les autres flocons tombent avec plus de grâce que toi. » Fit-il remarquer en remettant l'enfant sur ses pieds.

Et Zelos, bien qu'il ne put pas le vérifier parce qu'il tournait le dos à son professeur, devina qu'il souriait. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, Kratos avait de nouveau son habituel visage sérieux –et désespérément inexpressif.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention. Soupira le plus âgé. Essaie d'être plus prudent, à l'avenir. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te rattraper à chaque fois que tu tomberas.

-Promets-moi que si. »

Kratos regarda Zelos. Et Zelos soutint son regard ambré. Il ne sut jamais ce son tuteur lut dans l'eau de ses yeux, mais ce dernier s'agenouilla dans la neige pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui du plus jeune. Il n'était pas plus expressif que d'ordinaire, mais les rubis de ses yeux brillaient tristement.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille, Elu. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te rattraper. Mais quand cela me sera possible, crois bien que je le ferais.

-C'est une promesse ?

-C'est une promesse. »

Zelos sourit. Kratos serait là. Pas toujours, certes. Mais il serait là. Et quand il ne sera pas là, il y aura Mère. Et dans les deux cas, il y aura Sébastien. Et puis, depuis quelques jours, Mère semblait se réveiller. Elle regardait parfois son petit garçon, comme si elle le voyait vraiment. Tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Kratos ? Tu viens faire un bonhomme avec moi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête et se releva.

« Non. Il est temps que je parte.

-Oh. La prochaine fois, alors ? Proposa Zelos.

-Si tu veux. Mais si tu as envie de faire un bonhomme de neige maintenant, tu peux demander à des gens de ta maison. Sébastien est trop occupé, mais peut-être que d'autres serviteurs…

-Non. Coupa l'Elu. Je vais demander à Mère. Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? »

Kratos regarda à nouveau Zelos avec attention. Puis il sourit, de ce sourire mélancolique et absent que son pupille lui avait déjà vu une ou deux fois.

« Je crois que oui. Si j'avais le bonheur d'être à sa place, je ne refuserais pas.

-Tu veux vraiment faire un bonhomme avec moi ?

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésite pas trop. La neige ne tient pas longtemps, à Meltokio. Et on n'a pas souvent la chance d'être un flocon. »

L'homme aux yeux grenat se détourna et disparu dans la maison. Zelos prit un flocon de neige dans sa main et le regarda fondre doucement avant de suivre les pas de son aîné. Il n'hésiterait pas. Il ferait un beau bonhomme avec Mère, puis il le lui offrirait. Ça lui fera plaisir !

Le petit garçon se mit à courir dans les couloirs et jaillit dans le salon où se reposait dame Mylène.

« Mère ! Vous voulez bien venir jouer dehors avec moi ? La neige est si belle ! »

Mylène fixa son regard de glace sur son fils. Elle sourit.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois… »

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Nous avançons dans l'histoire de ce cher petit Zelos. Ce chapitre n'est pas exactement comme je le voulais au début, mais ce n'est peut-être pas si mal… J'en sais rien. C'est à vous d'en juger !

Bonne nuit ! (ou matinée, ou journée, ou soirée… Comme vous préférez !)


	10. Flocon rouge

Auteur : Nat, qui sort encore une bizarrerie étrange née de la fusion entre ses trois neurones fonctionnels et une nuit blanche passée à bosser sur un commentaire de documents… C'est terrible, ça. Les commentaires de documents, ça pardonne pas.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Flocon rouge**

OoOoOoOoO

Un murmure.

Une main tendue.

Un simple murmure, en langue des Anges, un peu chantant. Une simple main tendue, blanche comme la neige, froide comme l'hiver.

Comme une lame de couteau.

« Regardez, Mère ! » Voix d'enfant. Un bonhomme de neige. Blanc. « C'est pour... »

Un bruit. Du vent.

Mère court.

Mère tombe.

_La neige…_

« Zelos…

-Mère ! Mère, vous saignez ! Vous êtes couverte de sang ! »

…_Elle est…_

« Au secours ! A l'aide, vite !

-Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre au monde… »

…_Toute rouge…_

Des cris.

On la tient.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je dois tuer ce gosse ! »

La mère de Sélès. C'est elle qui...?

« Si seulement il n'était pas né ! »

Silence.

_C'est vrai... _

Silence blanc. Comme la neige.

Non.

La neige est rouge.

_Pourquoi suis-je né ?_

OoOoOoOoO

…

Honnêtement... C'est quoi cette chose ? O.o

Enfin. Je viens de poster la chose la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais posté. Et je me demande d'ailleurs si je vais la laisser là. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Au fait : bien vu, Tetelle ! :)

J'ai pris la décision de ne plus poster qu'une mise à jour par semaine. Oui, parce qu'en ce moment je suis très productive, c'est vrai, mais si ça se trouve dans trois semaine je ne le serai plus. Du coup, plutôt que de poster plein de trucs d'un coup et puis plus rien pendant une éternité, je vais étaler ça sur la durée. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps, je sais, mais bon.

Je vais quand même poster demain le nouveau chapitre de ToK, histoire de prévenir les lecteurs de cette fic, puis je vous dirais à la semaine prochaine ! =D


	11. Absent

Auteur : Nat, qui décide enfin de changer cette partie du blabla parce que son commentaire de documents, ça fait quand même une éternité qu'elle l'a fini.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime dans des prochains drabbles…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Absent**

OoOoOoOoO

Assis sur son lit, Zelos ne bougeait plus. Il regardait fixement l'armoire devant lui, juste pour fixer son regard sur quelque chose, même s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Comme il fixait ses pensées sur cette même armoire, pour ne pas songer à autre chose.

Pour ne pas penser à Père, qui n'était déjà plus là. Père qui l'avait abandonné deux fois. La première, en partant avec la femme qui tuerait Mère. La deuxième, en se tuant lui-même.

Pour ne pas penser à Père absent.

Pour ne pas penser à Sébastien, qui n'avait pas de temps pour lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il avait du travail. Sébastien a toujours du travail.

Pour ne pas penser à Sébastien absent.

Pour ne pas penser à Kratos, qui était parti. Si Kratos était resté, Zelos n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller chercher Mère pour faire son bonhomme. Mère ne serait pas sortie dans le jardin. Mère ne serait pas morte.

Pour ne pas penser à Kratos absent.

Pour ne pas penser à Mère. A ses derniers mots. Ils ne veulent rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Une mère ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas la vérité. Il faut oublier. Oublier...

Surtout, ne pas penser à Mère absente.

OoOoOoOoO

Désolée, j'aurais dû poster ça hier, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Enfin, maintenant, c'est fait.

C'est court et étrange. ...Vraiment court. Mais j'espère que ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'aux prochaines mises à jour sans avoir trop envie d'étrangler l'auteur qui fait un "chapitre" avec... rien. ^.^'

Allez, bonne semaine à toutes !


	12. Procès

Auteur : Nat, qui décide enfin de changer cette partie du blabla parce que son commentaire de documents, ça fait quand même une éternité qu'elle l'a fini.

Disclaimer : Fort heureusement pour eux, Kratos, Zelos et les autres personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Qu'ils en remercient Martel.

Spoiler : Une petite tonne. Et encore, sans compter les kilos restants.

Warning : Pour une fois, aucun pairing ! Mais présence éventuelle de cynisme et de déprime…

Résumé : Cet homme, Zelos ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraît que c'était l'Eglise qui l'avait envoyé. Cet homme, il parlait peu et ne souriait pas. Mais cet homme, il s'était agenouillé et s'était excusé. Alors, Zelos avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

OoOoOoOoO

**Procès**

OoOoOoOoO

Elle est là, au banc des accusés. Elle ne dit rien. Elle regarde l'Elu, assis au premier rang du prétoire. Elle écoute le juge réciter les accusations portées contre elle. Concubinage, tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de l'Elu, homicide volontaire et prémédité. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne se défend pas. Elle sait que c'est inutile. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir.

Elle regarde l'Elu.

Ses yeux sont deux lames qu'elle rêve de plonger dans le cœur de l'enfant.

OoOoO

Sébastien aussi est là, à la barre des témoins. Il a fini, il s'est tu. Il la regarde, elle, la meurtrière. Il ne comprend pas. Il voudrait comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça. Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi ? Désespoir d'avoir perdu l'être qu'elle aimait ? Humiliation de n'avoir pas vu sa fille digne de retenir l'attention de l'Eglise de Martel ? Il ne sait pas.

Il la regarde.

Ses yeux sont les lèvres muettes qui formulent ses questions silencieuses.

OoOoO

Le Pontife est là également, siégeant près du juge. Il n'a rien à dire pour le moment. Il la regarde, elle, la malchanceuse. Il trouve qu'elle a mal choisi son moment. Qu'elle n'a pas été assez discrète. Si elle avait agi un peu plus intelligemment, elle aurait sans doute réussi. Elle lui aurait, sans le savoir, rendu service. Il la condamnera, car c'est ce qu'il doit faire.

Mais il la regarde.

Ses yeux sont un reproche lancinant qu'elle emportera dans sa tombe.

OoOoO

Le Roi est là, lui aussi, de l'autre côté du juge. Il reste silencieux. Il la regarde, elle, la fautive. Il connaît la loi. Il s'assurera que la sentence sera parfaitement exécutée. Son rôle est de punir ceux qui sèment le trouble dans son royaume et menacent la sécurité de ses sujets. Il n'aura pas pitié d'elle. Il n'y a pas de pitié pour ceux qui massacrent leurs semblables.

Il la regarde.

Ses yeux sont l'éclat froid du métal qui lui tranchera la gorge.

OoOoO

Kratos est là, assis près de Zelos. Il ne dit rien. Il ne regarde personne. Sa main droite tient celle du petit garçon. Sa main gauche est crispée sur son pendentif. Son visage n'affiche aucune expression, aucun sentiment. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense. Peut-être s'en veut-il de n'avoir pas été là, ce triste matin d'hiver. Peut-être pense-t-il à autre chose. Peut-être cette situation lui en rappelle-t-elle une autre. Un autre triste matin. On ne sait pas.

Il ne regarde personne.

Ses yeux sont rouges.

Il a pleuré.

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme vous avez déjà pu le remarquer, j'aime les trucs bizarres. Et Kratos est OOC. Pardon, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire comme ça. Sinon, n'ayant jamais assisté à un procès, je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se passe, ni où et comment se placent les gens. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec ce que j'ai compris et avec des adaptations inventées pour coller au régime monarchique religieux du jeu, mais si jamais j'ai écrit une énormité quelque part, merci de me la signaler !

() ()

(^.^)

(()())


End file.
